


Revenge

by Tdelicot



Category: 12 o clock high the series
Genre: B 51's, Gen, Shooting, bombing mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: This is a sequel weeks later after the second season episode HOT SHOT involving the first showing of the P 51's and Colonel Troper. This is his chance to exact revenge on Colonel Joseph Gallagher.





	1. Chapter 1

Colonel Joe Gallagher didn't have the time to relax after getting back from his mission and the P 51's saving their bacon. He had ordered all of the pilots to be prepared for another training mission in the morning, while Colonel Troper had gone off the wall with his group. 

In spite the fact General Ed Britt and other high officials were thinking of removing the Colonel from his group and giving it to Major Temple transferred in from another group to take over.

Walking into his office after the mission. Gallagher was tired and was in need of coffee and a cigarette to calm his nerves. Too much had been going on of late as his mind and body needed a break to relax. But it was not to be with all of the recent bombing missions ordered by Wing headquarters.

And the last time he had some sort of a leave was when Lt. Judith Materson had come back from the states with special papers from the State department to have the Colonel sign. It was his good news with adding finally 12 new B 17's and personnel to replace those that have been killed during action.

He has only heard from her once since that time over the phone in his office. He was hoping that sometime soon she would be back in England and the 918th bomber group.

Taking a sip of his really hot coffee. He had asked on whether the Major had made the coffee. "I sure did Joe. Along with giving you all of the paper work that needs to be signed. It was going to keep him in the office until late. Even though for having a late dinner and other distractions.

When he had gotten back into the office after dinner. There was a phone call when he picked it up to be General Britt.

"This is Gallagher, how can I help you, General Britt?" He had to asked with taking a quick swig of his cigarette.

"I wanted to let you know that Colonel Troper of the 511 has been removed from his position to have Major Temple to take over for the duration Joe. The Colonel after what was said to you, and his group coming back from the mission only made him look bad after wanting an inquiry on shooting down one of his planes and pilots." General Britt announced from his up stairs office of Wing headquarters.

"It's a real shame to lose such talent in the sky General. I just hope he will be able to grow up after this. In spite the fact he had a great many backers behind him including Roy Saxon." Gallagher replied with taking in a deep breath into his lungs.

"I know." He says in his office upstairs getting ready to retire for the evening and taking care of his wooden leg. "He will be told either tonight when he shows up to sleep or in the morning. It all depends on where he had gone to after all of you had left the area of the Piccadilly Lily."

"There shouldn't be any harsh feelings General. Since he can always go back to the R.A.F. and fly." He pondered with waiting to hear the General's response on that one.

"I highly doubt it now. With this latest nonsense by him as an black eye. Well no matter Joe good night and good luck with the last training mission in the morning." 

"Thanks General and good night." As he hangs up the phone to finish up the last set of papers to sign and than head out to his quarters to sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out he wasn't able to sleep. In spite the fact it was 10.30 P.M. at night. He decided to get dress with signing out to head for the Star & Bottle in Archbury since the bar doesn't close until midnight. It would give him at least an hour to have a few drinks and food.

Thanks goodness the weather had warmed up a little with the Colonel wearing his white jacket. Parking the jeep in front with very few of the personnel from the base were inside the bar with the lateness.

However there were two men watching him as he entered. They were Colonel Troper's associates having been paid a great deal of money to keep an eye on him until he was ready to take his revenge out on the Colonel.

Sitting at a table in the back. The older waiter had come over asking for his order. "What would you like Colonel Gallagher?" Since he knew who he was with coming in often enough with General Britt and other officers and personnel.

"I will start off with a brandy and bring me a chicken salad sandwich with a salad if possible?" He asked since it was way too late to have a steak.

"Very well sir right away since the kitchen is not busy at all for the moment." He says with writing down the order before heading for the kitchen.

"Thanks." Gallagher was able to relax in his seat while looking around to see who was inside relaxing before the bar closes.

Meanwhile outside the two older men waited in the alley way for Colonel Gallagher to come outside and scare him a little. Even though Colonel Gallagher used to be an ex boxer while at West Point military school.

"We need to wait Ben. There is nothing we can do at the moment until he comes out of the Star & Bottle." He replies with-in the shadows of the alleyway.

"I agree." As the both men waited in the alleyway with no one passing by them.

********************************************

After his drinks and food. It was getting the time for the bar to close. As the waiter came out to let the Colonel know after paying his bill. "I will be leaving in a moment. Thanks for telling me, John." He announced with calling him by his first name.

Moments later......

Gallagher walked outside into the chill. As he closed up his white jacket. When all of a sudden two men jumped him to the ground. However being a military officer, he was able to use all of his skills to get away from them until he was able to find the military police to give an description of the two.

One of the two men did manage to mark his face a little with being knocked to the ground.

"Are you all right Colonel?" The older man asked with asking the question.

"I am now sergeant. I will have the doctor on the base check this out." As he pointed to his right cheek.

"Fair enough sir." 

Colonel Gallagher had gotten into his jeep to head back to the base and see quickly one of the doctors to have his cheek checked out. Even though it's not fracture or bruised badly.


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened Colonel? Your lucky you don't have any broken bones or else you would be in bad shape." Doctor Douglas working the over night shift at the base hospital.

"I just don't know Doc. I was jump by two older men just outside the Star & Bottle. I was able to use my smartness to get away from them and find the military police down the street." He stated while looking at the time. There was a briefing in five hours at the Interrogation building.

"I will let you go Joe. But I need you back after the mission is over to Hamburg. I just need to be sure you're all right. Were you able to give a description of the two that had attack you?" Doc asked with the Colonel walking out of the examining room.

"Only the one Doc. Hopefully if I ever see them again, maybe I will be able to call in the military police right away. Excuse me, I need to get a few hours of sleep." He replied with walking outside with taking his jeep to the quarters and passing out on the cot without taking off his uniform or black shoes.

******************************************************

At the apartment building near the Archbury movie house. Colonel Troper was receiving a report the two men that he had hired. They had arrived at his sixth floor apartment waiting anxiously without sleeping.

They walked inside the living area with the light down low. Troper sat down on the multi colored couch with a Scotch in his hand listening to both men give a report to him.

"So he barely was hurt from what you're able to tell?" He asked with annoyance in his tone of voice and demeanor.

"Correct sir. However we did manage to knock him down onto the ground with his face or rather his cheeks probably being bruised." Zake replied to Colonel Troper taking a sip of his half empty glass.

"Next time gentlemen, I need for you to do a better job with scaring him. Otherwise I will take over to finish up the job. Understand?" He barked to the both men shaking their heads and with getting ready to leave the apartment at the late hour.

"Understand Colonel Troper." In unison with the response.

********************************************************************

6.30 A.M.

The briefing hut was packed with all pilots, co-pilots and other personnel listening to Colonel Gallagher and General Britt having shown up for the briefing.

The both of them have been talking about the fighter cover they would be getting while the 20 B-17'S would be heading for two targets in Hamburg both oil storage tanks and two factories building parts for a new flying bomb.

Colonel Joe Gallagher was tired, even though he had been drinking his coffee to keep him awake. He was hiding his fatigue from everyone and including General Britt. 

Leaving the briefing hut with Captain Fowler his co-pilot and flight engineer Sergeant Sandy Kamansky. They headed out to the field and the Piccadilly Lily to start up the engines.

Once Fowler and Kamansky were on board with climbing up into the hatchway. He was having a slight problem. However after the third time, he was able to make it inside and reach the cockpit to start the engines.....


	4. Chapter 4

It would take the entire group a little over four hours to reach the destination. Everyone was very anxious to reach it with expecting the worst with the flax and fighters.

So far the weather has been cooperating with clear skies as predicted by the weather department. As all bombers continued to head further into Germany.

Colonel Gallagher had Kamansky and all gunners to stay alert since they didn't have any long range fighter cover this time. They were busy else where with other groups hitting targets. Moments later...."Here they come!" Kamanksy announced over the inter phone while inside the turret.

"Keep it tight everyone." Gallagher announced while both he and Captain Fowler were trying to control the Piccadilly Lily with the fighters all around them.

All of the gunners on the bombers were doing a pretty good job of shooting down several of the 109's, even though Red squadron had taken a beaten. Otherwise they continued on with the fight.

After a few moments...Kamansky over the inter phone screamed out that one of the fighters was heading straight for them, and at a angle that Fowler and Gallagher turned their heads to see, until all of a sudden they were both hit with the glass breaking from the firing of the fighter . 

Gallagher was hit in the right shoulder and leg to have him passing out, while Fowler was only nicked in the shoulder. He asked loudly for Kamansky to come down and help the Colonel as much as possible as the fighters had disappeared.

"How bad Sandy?" Fowler asked with a lump in his throat with seeing the Colonel and friend out cold.

"Bad enough sir. I did the best I could until we get back to the base and the doctors take over. He's lost blood for where he's going to need a transfusion." He says to see Fowler scared for the Colonel as with Sandy.

However for now they would be reaching the target in ten minutes as the flax had started. Only one plane from Red Squadron had gone down with eight parachutes were able to jump out and take their chances with being in German territory.

Moments later...

The navigator called Captain Fowler that they have reached the I.P. and would be over the target in two minutes as Mike got himself set to drop the bombs as with the rest of the bomber group.

The second target would be only ten minutes away. As both targets were hit, however they wouldn't know until they had gotten back with the strike photos taken on board two of the bomber planes in Green squadron.

Kamansky came down from his turret to check on the Colonel semi conscious. Both his arm and leg had stopped bleeding since Kamansky was able to use bandages to stop the blood and other garments.

Colonel Gallagher tried to talk asking about the bombings. However Captain Fowler told his friend to take it easy until they had gotten back to the base.

******************************************************************************  
England, Archbury Tower

Major Harvey Stovall was sweating it out on the top level of the tower waiting for the group to arrive. They had gotten decoded message that Colonel Gallagher had been severely injured, along with others on other planes.

The rescue and fire trucks were ready to go with the first plane to arrive being the Piccadilly Lily as flares had gone off....

Captain Fowler with his arm needed help from Kamansky placing the Colonel down below so that Sandy would be able to help with the landing.

They had made sure that the Colonel secured down below. Since they didn't need him to be hurt any further with his injuries.

Sandy was doing really well with helping Captain Fowler. They were able to land with very little cross winds or any other issues. The crew on board were able to breath a sly of relief landing and stopping at their normal destination.

Fowler and Sandy were able to shit down the engines and just wait a moment for the ambulance to arrive, as with Major Stovall extremely worried.

Major Doc Keiser arrived out from the ambulance with the stretcher bearers to help get the Colonel onto it and to the base hospital. Keiser asked Captain Fowler to come as well to take care of the arm. As they head off, while everyone else headed for debriefing in the Interrogation hut.


	5. Chapter 5

While taking the Colonel into surgery to repair the damage. A transport plane was landing on run way three from the states with Lt. Judith Materson and her aides from the state department under General Maxwell Gallagher.

She and her aides will be given the news that the bomber group with Colonel Joe Gallagher leading had returned but with injuries. When Judith was given the news that it was Gallagher, she was horrified for the most part.

She asked the sergeant driving to take her to the hospital while dropping off the aides to their quarters with the long flight. Even though she was tired herself as well. She didn't know what to think any more after saying yes to the Colonel's marriage question. She had told him her answer two weeks later with an positive answer.

While she was heading for the hospital. She was able to see other planes coming in for a landing on run one and two. No doubt other missions were being finished up.

Meanwhile in surgery....

Doctor Keiser and his assistant was working on his upper part of the right leg closing the artery with surgery, as with patching up the right shoulder with pulling out two flax fragments. Just more scars to add to the collection.

Keiser's assistant was able to tell him that the Colonel's blood pressure was coming up, along with the blood transfusion to help with the lost. However they had to be careful for when it comes to infection in spite the fact they were able to clean up both wounds.

Thirty minutes later he was being brought out to a private room. For which Doctor Keiser was able to see Lt. Materson running up worry showing on her face.

"How is he, Doctor Keiser?" She asked with a lump developing in her throat. She looked down at the ashen face of her future husband.

"Lets talk inside his private room. Joe won't be waking up for awhile Judith." He says with helping the two corpsman with pushing the patient into the private room having been readied by the nurses on the floor.

After a few minutes with getting the Colonel into bed and the corpsman placing a clean hospital gown on his body making it difficult at times with his shoulder and placing his legs into proper place.

Judith was able to come back inside after getting the Colonel into bed and set up with an I.V. and other devices to keep a closer look with his vitals.


	6. Chapter 6

Judith settled in for the night with sleeping onto the cot. She had changed into her pajamas and under the two blankets that the nurse had brought in for her at the request. She would drift off to sleep thinking that he wouldn't be waking up any time soon from the medication.

She was worried about him. She would be thinking about the attack on him by the two men for which she was given the news. She was always worried about Colonel Joseph Gallagher in spite coming from a fourth generation family.

Sometime later....

She looked at her watch after waking quickly from the noise. She had only been asleep three hours. When she heard Gallagher crying out from the pain in his leg. She jumps off the bed quickly to check him out....

"What's wrong Joe?" She asked in a tone that he was able to hear her through the pain.

"My leg. It feels like it's on fire. I need something for the pain Judith." He replied with holding onto her arm for support.

"I will go for help sweetie." She exclaimed with placing on her robe and headed out into the corridor looking for a doctor. She was able to find out at the nurses station, as she would explain just what was going on with the patient.

Doctor Ramos and a nurse headed for the Colonel's room to check out his leg. Placing on gloves along with the nurse helping him with the scissors and other materials. He was able to remove the bandages to see that it was seeping blood. However it was not infected at all to make Judith feeling better.

"Take it easy Colonel Gallagher. You do have a slight fever. I will be giving you an shot to help bring down the fever and as with the pain you're feeling." He says with placing on fresh bandages onto the upper part of his thigh.

After a moment the doctor was done with the bandages, the two shots and making notes onto his chart with bringing it back to the nurses station. While Judith talked with her future husband until he was starting to fall asleep once again. She felt really bad for him having another injury to set him back.....


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days the colonel was feeling much better along with his temperature now gone. Doctor Keiser thought it would be a good idea to release him and send him to his quarters. Even though he would be able to work in his office a few hours a day until the doctor says otherwise.

Colonel Gallagher was strong enough to leave and going back to his quarters on his own. While Lt. Materson had gone to Wing headquarters to bring her up to date on different bomber groups. Plus General Britt had information for the 918th up and coming missions.

Plus including Counter Intelligence had information on the possible location for where Colonel Troper might be. In spite the fact that his new hired goons might be after Colonel Gallagher once again.

She walks into Wing headquarters as General Britt wanted to see her. Since it was chilly outside, she had taken off her white jacket and hanging it up on the hanger. "Sir, you wanted to see me?" She asked with Britt looking up from his paperwork on the desk in front of him.

"Yes, I did Lt. Please sit down while I gather up the papers I need for you to read." He picks them up from the far end of his desk. "Here you go Judith. It's a report from counter intelligence in regard to Colonel Troper." He replied with Judith taking them from his right hand.

"Thanks General Britt. Give me a moment while I read it." She states with a serious undertone in her voice.

While General Britt waited for her response. He decided to light up one of his cigarettes from the pack from inside his uniform jacket. 

After a few moments she speaks up. " I believe General, Colonel Gallagher needs to be told about this. At least he would be able to prepare himself for another possible attack." She said with finishing up the last of the report.

"He's going to be pissed off to find out the truth." Britt stated with taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Knowing the Colonel like I do. He's going to try and go after him to get back at what he had done both on the mission and his attack." Judith says with handing the report back to him.

"Keep it Lt. I want you to give the report to Joe. Otherwise the rest of the report I will be giving you will be the list of parts, replacements and planes that the base is badly needed." General Britt replied with getting up to salute her before she is able to head back to the base.


	8. Chapter 8

Somewhere in Archbury near the movie house. Colonel Troper had been avoiding the Counter Intelligence trying to look for him.

His associates have been keeping him updated on Colonel Gallagher's health for the most part. Especially when he's been released to his quarters and office. He now had the chance to devised a plan in order to get back at the Colonel.

Taking a swig of his drink mostly Scotch and water. He had already four of them feeling some what mellow. And he didn't need to fall down drunk needing to keep his mind clear at this time. He asked two of his associates working at the base as military officers to discuss when it would be good to go after him.

There was a knock on his apartment door at four o' clock in the afternoon. He had to look out the window shade to see on whether there was any military police waiting in the streets. There was nothing at all knowing full well it was Jonesy and Cal. He asked for the countersign just to be on the safe side.

"I need the countersign." He hallow through the door with the two men waiting anxiously. Jonesy was able to give the countersign making Colonel Troper to open the front door. "Come on in quickly. Anyone for a drink?" He asked with the two men asking for Whiskey for the most part.

"We have the information that you asked about Colonel Gallagher. He's mostly has been going from his quarters, the office and officers club to have his meals." Jonesy stated with handing him the small file in his hand.

"Wonderful!" He exclaimed with a smirk on his face as he takes another sip of his drink. "Good work boys. Now we are getting some where finally. I want you to head back to the base and keep an eye on him. If and when he heads back to his quarters. Try and see if your able to catch him off guard."

In unison..."Yes sir!" The both men finished their drinks quickly before leaving the apartment carefully.


	9. Chapter 9

Some time later back onto the base in their m.p.'s uniforms. The two associates of Colonel Troper would need to find out where Colonel Gallagher would be. Currently he was inside the officers club having dinner with Major Stovall and Lt. Judith Materson.

She would be heading back to the states tomorrow. Even though the Colonel had asked her to spend time with him tonight in his quarters. Weather wise the temperature had dropped a few degrees with-in the last few hours.

Colonel Gallagher would be talking to Harvey Stovall about his son Michael having been rescue. "How is Michael of late Harvey?" He asked with waiting for the waiter to come on over to give his order. It was a busy place all of a sudden.

"He's fine Joe. I believe he's going to be flying a mission tomorrow with Colonel Bailey as his co-pilot." Harvey replied with the waiter coming over with Judith looking over the menu that was given to her. She's been quiet ever since they had arrived.

"Doc Keiser won't let me fly until he thinks I am going to be fine. Otherwise I just have to suffer watching those B-17'S taking off." He said to have Judith finally saying a word or two.

"You don't mean that Joe in regard to suffering?" She replies to have him shaking his head for a moment.

"Anyway I just need to grin and bear it right now while we wait for our food." Gallagher's stomach was rumbling as with Stovall, even though Judith's order came quickly having ordered before they had arrived.

"By the way where is your son right now Major Stovall?" Judith had to asked in between bites of cutting pieces of her rib-eye steak.

"He went to bed with having to be getting up early for the briefing and mission. He's still getting used to the routine as compared for when he was serving in the pacific. Never the less, I am very happy he's alive and well. Thanks to the Colonel and the Commando's." Harvey said with a wide smile on his face. It's very rare that he would be smiling at all until the rescue mission.


	10. Chapter 10

After eating and talking with the three of them. Colonel Gallagher thought it was time to leave and spend some time with Judith in his quarters. In spite the fact he would need to be careful with his leg and hurting it again. What he didn't know was the fact that Judith was carrying a small hand gun from inside her jacket.

Major Stovall stayed inside to have another drink before retiring for the evening. Meanwhile outside in the shadows the two men were waiting for the Colonel to come outside. Judith was facing the other way, when she saw the attackers come out from the shadows.

"JOE! WATCH OUT!" She screamed loudly for anyone to hear in the area of the attack.

And by instinct he was able to throw one of the attackers onto the ground with his boxing experience when he was at West Point. However Judith was able to pull out her small hand gun and fired at the man going after him and hitting him into his chest killing him instantly, while the other ran away.

This had everyone come running from every direction and including the officers club. "What happened Colonel?" Harvey had to asked as with the security officers on the base. They would be needing a full report to be sent to Counter Intelligence, General Britt and other higher officials.

Catching his breath. He was able to see in the corner of his eye Doctor Keiser with his medical bag running towards him. "I believe it was the work of Colonel Troper and his revenge against me, Harvey." He replied with Doc Keiser wanting to know about his leg.

"How's the leg for when you hit the ground Joe?" He asked with great concern in his tone and demeanor.

"A little sore I believe Doc. I will come to the hospital to have you check it out. But in the meantime I want a search on the base to try and find the second man. Otherwise I want this body placed into the cooler until the authorities are able to figure out who this man is." He said with Doc and Judith holding onto his arms just in case he was dizzy.

Ten Minutes Later....

Doctor Keiser was checking the Colonel out in the examining room of the hospital. There seem to be no problem going on with his right leg, while Judith was waiting outside in the corridor.

"Ok Colonel, you can put your pants back on, your leg is just fine. I suggest you try and take it easy the rest of the evening. I will no doubt check it again in the morning before placing you on flying status." Keiser announced to make the Colonel happy about the possible news and his able to fly again.

"Thanks Doc. And good night!" He says with finishing up with his dressing and what his plans will be with Judith in his quarters.


	11. Chapter 11

Judith was waiting for him in his quarters. She had changed into her purple night gown since she won't be leaving for some time.

When he walked into his own quarters. Before anything he needed to remove all of his clothing and into his sweats and cotton top. Even though both won't be staying on long. He couldn't help himself with his future wife is a beautiful woman never the less.

She came over to him without saying a word. While placing her one hand down into his sweats to feel that his shaft was some what hard. She placed a smirk onto her face to have Gallagher pulling down his sweats and moving towards the larger bed.

He sat at the edge of the bed. As she had pushed him down with being careful with both of his legs, she didn't need to have him back into the hospital. She as well pulled off her night gown to reveal her taut nipples directly in front of his eyes popping out as always.

She went to work with bending down to suck his already hardened cock and placing the entire member into her mouth and down her throat. This action made Gallagher cry out from the pressure she was causing. "OMG! He says with the cry and then more pressure from the suction of her mouth.

After a few moments, she started to lick all around the base and up to the tip with her tongue to drive him totally crazy. He was arching off the bed with his hips meeting up to her. 

She tells him to move up onto the bed in order for her to sit down onto his cock. She was already wet from her pussy, and it's going to be even more wetter with her sitting on him. She climbs over him with placing his cock at her entrance and pushed down onto it until it was able to disappeared inside.

He was loving this a great deal with her taking the point for when it comes to sex and anything else in her life. He moved up and down into her making her moan loud with hitting up against her cervix and G-Spot. Gallagher grabbed both of her hardened nipples and squeezed them hard pulling, twisting and pinching them both.

She cried out.


	12. Chapter 12

He was afraid that someone on the outside of his quarters would be able to hear her cry out. However no one came to his door to find out breathing a sly of relief into his already straining lungs.

Any rate he continued on with sucking and biting her nipples making them red as hell and very tender. He grabbed them again being rough with her orders. He was going to enjoy being married to Judith once they are married in a few months. He just needs to be lucky that he doesn't wind up getting shot down in his plane or even the mustang for recon missions.

Hopefully tomorrow the doctor will be giving him to go ahead to be on flying status once again. But right now he's here in his quarters getting rid of the prolong stress from the past few months. 

His group doesn't need missions like the past few months losing almost half his group from fighters and flax flying deep into Germany and France. Currently the Piccadilly Lily was in fine shape with help from the ground crews.

The next hour was so intense that the both of them weren't able to keep their eyes opened any further. Judith left him to sleep in the smaller cot. She would no doubt leave sometime early in the morning to head back to her quarters.

************************

Waking up the next morning....It was clear and sunny with temperatures to be up in the seventies. Colonel Joe Gallagher had found the note written by Judith. He smiled with needing to take a quick washing before heading over to the hospital for his final check by the doctors. He was hoping and praying that Doc Keiser will release him.

Taking his personal jeep and getting in with starting it up and driving on over. There would be no traffic in his way for the early morning.

When he walked into the front entrance of the hospital. He went looking for Keiser in his office. He was there inside having coffee and talking to General Britt on the phone about the condition of his troops.

"Come in please." He said with finishing up his talk with the general on the phone. He walks in to see Doc take a sip of his black coffee. "Good your here. Lets go into the examining room to check out your leg Colonel.


	13. Chapter 13

With-in minutes they arrived with Mike telling Fowler that he was centered over the target. There was a small opening for Mike to guide as with the rest of the group. There were no fighters or flax to catch all of them off guard.

"Five seconds to drop!" He said over the inter phone to Fowler and Lt. Stovall. "BOMBS AWAY!" He announced loudly. While the rest of the group drop their bombs to completely destroy the factory with a 90% ratio. They wouldn't be heading back here for a long while.

"Lets get out of here everyone." As Fowler replied calling the formation to turn and head back to England. They will have plenty of fuel to get back. This all depends on whether they would be attacked by flax and the fighters. "Radioman send a coded message back to Wing head quarters letting them know that we are on our way back."

"Roger! Captain Fowler. Right away sir." He says with having a lump in his throat.

***********************************************

Colonel Joe Gallagher had been working almost four hours with two quick brakes to get some air outside with the crisp air. He was waiting for the group with Fowler leading to arrive back from its mission.

He was finishing up the paper work given to him by Major Stovall requesting parts, replacements, plane and etc. Taking a smoke break sitting down in his office with the window partially opened. He was able to hear Stovall walking in to let him know the group will be landing.

"Come on Harvey lets head for the tower. I need to sweat this out there." He replied with grabbing his jacket and cap while putting them on while inside the jeep with Stovall driving.

*************************************************************************************************

Outside of Archbury in an weapons factory closed down for years. Colonel Jerry Troper was able to hide out with a friend 's help. He had left to work his shift at the base to find out about Gallagher.

It was late in the afternoon. When his friend Albert arrived back with food in two bags and the news he was waiting for.

Walking into the make shift sleeping quarters. Albert wanted to be sure he wasn't going to wake him. However Troper was sitting up reading a magazine to pass the time. "Well! Any news on Colonel Gallagher?" He asked with a sharpness to his tone and demeanor. As he places the magazine onto his lap while waiting to hear the news.

"He was released by Doctor Keiser. I will need to find out just when will be going on the next mission. Since one had already landed from Germany. Don't you worry Jerry. It won't be long before your able to take revenge on Colonel Gallagher."

Colonel Jerry Troper simply smiled with placing a smirk onto his face.....


	14. Chapter 14

Even though he right leg was a little tender from the doctor touching it. Doctor Keiser told the Colonel that he was just fine and would be able to get back to flying status. Writing notes onto his medical chart, he would let his staff know including Doctor Douglas.

"All right Joe, you can put your pants back on. Your in fine shape I might say. You're be able to start flying again. Just don't do any type of heavy lifting to pull out the stitches. Understand Colonel?" He says with finishing up writing onto his chart.

"Of course, Doc! I will let Major Stovall know. He's going to be very happy with having to be very worried about me with this Troper business. Now all we need now is to find him and place him into the stockade." He replied with buttoning on his uniform pants and tucking in his uniform shirt into its proper place.

"Oh! Before I forget Colonel. I believe a mission took off early this morning to Germany. I don't know what is the destination. Since I didn't speak with any of the pilots for when I was coming over to the hospital." Doc said gingerly with his reply.

"I will find out when I arrive at Operations after I clean up a little with a shave." He says with opening the examining room door to leave for his quarters.

******************

When he had arrived at his quarters after walking over. He was some what out of breath a little. Sitting down at the edge of his cot after turning on all of the lights. In spite the fact it was bright and sunny outside with very little cloud cover.

Taking out a cigarette from the pack from his uniform pocket. He needed to smoke for a few moments before going into the head to shave and brush his teeth.

And during this time. He would be thinking about Lt. Materson a great deal having to be missing her. She had flown back to the states and the state department. No doubt she would be back in a week or sooner. 

After finishing up with his business. He than headed to Operations after calling for his jeep and driver with Sergeant Kamansky on the mission. He just hopes that everything will be going well....

*******************************

Captain Fowler was in the pilot's seat for this mission with Lt. Michael Stovall as his co-pilot. They would be reaching their destination in twenty minutes.

General Britt wanted the group to hit Metz again. In spite the fact it was bombed months ago.

However with information being sent by the Under ground. There was activity of robot bombs being built again. And this was the best time to bomb them with the bad weather factor.


	15. Chapter 15

"All right Mike, it's your air plane. Please make it good with the drop." Captain Fowler said over the inter phone in his ear piece.

Meanwhile Lt. Michael Stovall will be watching for the strike. Even though in another bomber pictures will be taken of the strike for their records, and for Wing Command.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Mike announced over the inter phone sounding excited as always. Lt. Stovall and others checked for the strike. "RIGHT ON THE NOSE Captain." Mike replied before the navigator plotted a course back to England.

"Lets get the hell out of here now. Formation lets head back home." Fowler opened up communications to all bombers taking their turn with changing the destination. Weather was still bad in spite the fact that all pilots were flying on instruments.

THREE HOURS LATER....

Major Harvey Stovall told Colonel Gallagher on the top part of the tower that the group was five minutes away from the air field. Captain Fowler and the Piccadilly Lily will be landing first with no injuries reported with the mission.

Both Major Stovall and the Colonel headed down stairs and the jeep to go on over to the Piccadilly Lily. They had always parked in the usual spot for the command plane. Lt. Stovall and Fowler climbed down from the hatchway to be greeted by Major Stovall and Colonel Gallagher.

"Welcome back gentlemen. I understand the mission was a great success?" Gallagher said in a calm tone of voice. While Harvey was shaking his son's hand as well.

"There was no flax and fighters to get in our way today Colonel." Captain Fowler said with a smirk on his face.

"Excellent! Hopefully tomorrow there is going to be more of the same with me in command." Gallagher responded this time. "Lets head for debriefing to go over your report Bob." While using his first name this time.

**************************************

Meanwhile at the warehouse outside of Archbury. Colonel Troper had received further information on when Colonel Gallagher would be flying. It was going to be tomorrow given by his friend having finished his shift on the base and getting his pass to leave.

"Excellent! I will need to change my appearance in order to get onto the bomber or else my plan will go for nothing." Troper replied to his friend. He had gotten off the cot to head into the another section of the warehouse to begin his transformation.


	16. Chapter 16

It was very early the next morning at 4.30 a.m., the briefing/interrogation hut was packed with tired personnel. No one knew what their next target was going to be. This included Gallagher's navigator Lt. Sorenson. Even though their would be a new waste gunner taking the place of Sergeant Roberts getting sick at the last moment. Doctor Keiser was taking care of the gunner, while Gallagher would be informed.

"Attention!" Major Harvey Stovall had everyone stand at attention with Colonel Joseph Gallagher the group commander walking down to the podium to address the group about the mission. As Sergeant Kamansky opened up the curtain to show the map and the target.

Everyone in the briefing room groaned. "All right hold it down everyone!" Major Stovall raised his voice for everyone to hear.

Colonel Gallagher waited for it to calm down. Since he was ready to begin the briefing. "Today's target is going to be Hamburg. It would seem the factories in the area seems to be producing F-W'S and other type fighters. It's going to be our job to knock them out of the box." He said with the noise level high again until Major Stovall intervene. "Thanks Major Stovall." Gallagher turned to face him.

Captain Fowler would be the first one to speak up. "Sir, would we be using the bad weather again to try and to surprise them?" As he sits down into his seat in the front row.

"Correct. Every pilot and co-pilot will be using the instruments to get them to the target with the heavy cloud cover all the way there. I am hoping that the flax will be non existence as with the fighter attacks. Anything can happen along the way gentlemen. Good luck!" He says with Major Harvey Stovall tells them to stand at attention with Colonel Gallagher leaves with his briefcase in tow. "DISMISS!" He announced as the noise volume was raised again with everyone leaving the briefing hut to head for their bombers.

**********************

On board the Piccadilly Lily....

Captain Fowler was waiting for Colonel Gallagher to arrive. He was talking to General Britt having arrived in his staff car. It was moments later when Gallagher had shown up into the cockpit.

"Was there a problem Colonel?" Fowler asked with concern etched on his face. He had already had a roll call with everyone on board and including Troper in his persona.

He turned to face Fowler with placing on his communications equipment around his neck. "No. Not really Bob! He's just concern that we might get hit with heavy flax and attack by the fighters." As he swallowed with facing the front.

"By the way Joe, I have already did the roll call with a new right waste gunner taking the place of Sergeant Roberts. Doctor Keiser said it was food poisoning. There were three others getting the same thing." Fowler said with seeing the flares indicating it was time to take off in five minutes.

"He had better do his job. I just don't want to get caught with our pants down Bob." As he went to work with checking the last of the instruments before taking off in the fog.


	17. Chapter 17

Some time later Colonel Joe Gallagher was getting some what stiff with his shoulder. Even though he didn't voice it to Fowler next to him. They have been flying on instruments all the way with the weather bad. Even the fighters have been grounded.

Even though they would be expecting flax soon. They have been flying three hours and would be arriving at their destination soon. Gallagher was getting anxious as he asked the navigator for how long it would be to the target.

"Twenty one minutes sir. And with the weather we have, it's going to be more of the same over the targets." The navigator said over the inter phone. Meanwhile Troper in the waste section was plotting his revenge.

Counting the minutes. Troper would knock out the left waste gunner with hitting hit over the head before heading to the cockpit.

At the precise moment. Troper hit the waste gunner Daniels over the head with his hand gun knocking him to the cold floor. Taking his time with holding his small hand gun, he moved to the front.

He was able to hear the voices of Fowler and Gallagher talking about the weather and the target. He pointed his gun at the head of Gallagher as Fowler turned to see what was going on.

"Hold it right there Captain. Don't try to move at all." Troper said with Gallagher trying to think of a way to disarm him. "And Gallagher it's the same for you don't try anything stupid with me. Understand?" He ordered to his prey in the left seat.

"Yeah!" He replied with trying to get a better advantage point. However without noticing that the left waste gunner had come around from being hit in the head. His head was going to hurt for awhile. Grabbing something (a metal pipe) that might help him to knock the gun out of his hand, and trying to alert Kamansky in the top turret.

Kamansky was asked by Troper to come on out of the turret so that he can keep an eye out on him and the others. He ordered Gallagher to start moving out of his seat to bring him down below to dump him out of the plane through the hatchway.

However all of a sudden Daniels caught Troper off guard. This gave Gallagher to try and grab the hand gun out of his hand. Fighting for a moment or two to gain possession, Troper fired his gun into the right leg before Daniels grabbing the gun and firing it at Troper to have it the two bullets hitting his chest and instantly killing him.

Captain Fowler asked Kamansky to help the Colonel with his leg with the blood pouring out above the knee. He would be able to stop it with tying a piece of material to stop the flow of blood. Meanwhile Gallagher was in a great deal of pain.

Fowler had to asked on how long to the target. Since everything had happened so quickly with Daniels bringing the body of Troper down below. "Take it easy Joe, Kamansky will get the first aid kit. I believe Doc Keiser leaves pain medication inside."

Gallagher was sweating and in pain. Kamansky went to get the first aid kit while Mike called to let Fowler know that he has the target centered with an small opening in the clouds.

Thirty seconds later...."BOMBS AWAY!" Mike announced over the inter phone, along with the gunner Daniels giving a full account of the strike.....


	18. Chapter 18

"Right on the nose Captain Fowler!" Daniels announced over the inter-phone.

"Excellent! Lets get the hell out of here now." He announced to the formation using his communications device around his throat. "Kamansky get Troper's body down below along with the Colonel. I want you to take care of him with treating him and settling him in for the trip back. I will probably be needing you in the top turret."

"Aye sir." He help from the radioman to get the body of Troper down below. While Kamansky helped the Colonel with the first aid kit. It was obvious that the bullet was still embedded in his leg above the right knee.

"Sandy, is there any morphine in the kit?" He grunted with his tone of voice and demeanor. The pain was beginning to be too much at this point.

"I will check sir." Moments later he pulled out the syringe with the morphine since he had the training. "This will only take a moment to inject it Colonel. I will need to remove the bullet as well before we reach Archbury."

"Do it quick Sandy, I have a feeling I will be passing out from the pain of you removing the bullet." He grimace with saying the words to him.

Sergeant Kamansky had to advise Fowler of what he plans to do with removing the bullet. "Don't try to move sir, while I speak with Captain Fowler."

A moment later...

"Your going to do what Sandy? Don't you realize how dangerous it can get with and when we hit an air pocket. You could kill the Colonel. Why don't you wait and just let Doctor Keiser take care of it back at the base?" He advised carefully with the young flight engineer.

"Very well sir. I will hold off on removing the bullet. I will be sure to make the Colonel comfortable as possible. I will help you when we are about to land at the base." Kamansky replied with heading back down to check on Colonel Gallagher and his leg.


	19. Chapter 19

Finally arriving at the air field five minutes away. The tower was advise of the wounded on board the Piccadilly Lily. Even though Colonel Jerry Troper had shot the Colonel in the leg.

Major Stovall had cleared all traffic in order for the Piccadilly to land and have the ambulance take the Colonel to the hospital to be operated. Doctor Douglas had been asked by Doctor Keiser to take over the chore of removing the bullet fragment from his leg and repair the damage.

Bringing the Colonel down from the hatchway very carefully with Kamansky helping to cover him onto the stretcher and with placing him inside the ambulance and sitting inside. He would watch over him with the trip to the hospital and off the air field.

Doctor Douglas was waiting for them to arrive and having to prep his patient for surgery. And in the meantime Captain Fowler and the rest of the group arrived at Interrogation to give their report on the strike in Hamburg. The entire briefing room was packed and worried about Colonel Gallagher and his leg. Major Harvey Stovall and Colonel Bailey would be running the briefing to go over all of the details.

******************************************************************************************

Meanwhile at the Washington, D.C. Air Corps base....

A transport plane carrying General Maxwell Gallagher, Lt. Judith Materson and two of his aides were getting ready to take off to travel to the 918th bomber base in England and other bases. Even though they had received word about his son having been shot with further details to follow once they arrive in Hawaii for a lay over for a few hours for refueling.

Lt. Judith Materson was worried the most with her husband injured once again. Plus the fact with having to be seven weeks pregnant plus. Even though he knew since she was last here over a week ago.

They were able to hear the pilot over the inter phone to hold on with the take off of the transport plane. It was going to be a long flight over all between flying to Hawaii and England. It wasn't going to be easy with trying to sleep on the transport plane having to worry once again about her husband and his health.


	20. Chapter 20

Colonel Gallagher was being watched by Sergeant Kamansky in the spare cot next to him. He has always worried about his commanding officer having to be together a long time. Doctor Keiser having come into the private room. He asked why Kamansky was here in the first place. Since he was going to be all right with the removal of the bullet fragment.

"Don't you think, you should be sleeping in your quarters? Colonel Gallagher needs his sleep for the most part. And besides I will probably letting him go to his own quarters in a few days, besides his paper work in Operations." Doc said to Kamansky getting himself together with leaving for his quarters. Even though it was going to be hard to sleep any way.

"If anything changes Doc, please let me know. Ok?" Kamansky asked etched with concern in his voice directed at the doctor.

"I will sergeant. Now out please so that I can check the bandages on his leg." Keiser announced with his orders as he leaves the private room to take a walk before going to his quarters.

Moments later....

Doctor Keiser had replaced the bandages with fresh ones asking one of his nurses to help out. "Thank you, nurse." 

"Your welcomed sir. I will leave now to check on the patients in ward C." She says with taking the soil bandages to be thrown out in another section of the hospital.

It would be at this time for when Colonel Joseph Anson Gallagher started to wake up from the knock out gas during the surgery to have the bullet fragment removed.

"Welcome back Colonel. How are you feeling?" He asked with being his personal physician.

"My stomach is upset, I assume it's from the anesthesia that was given to be during surgery." He tried to move a little with his right leg being stiff with the bandages in place.

"I will give you something for the upset stomach. Will you be able to try and eat something besides the black coffee and your smoking?" He suggested with a slight smirk on his face.

As Gallagher chuckled a little. I Will try Doc." As he asked the doctor on how was his leg.

"Your fine Joe. I was able to remove the bullet fragment without any trouble at all. I should be able to get you out of bed in the morning. But right now let me go order your food, coffee and other essentials." As he started to head for the door and out into the corridor.


	21. FINALE

His stomach was feeling better with the shot he was given to settle it down, along with his breakfast, coffee, orange juice and water. Plus he was given the news that he would be able to leave the hospital to either stay in his quarters or his paperwork in Operations.

It was going to be a long day for him waiting for the transport plane to arrive from the states. He was just glad that the entire episode with Colonel Troper was over with. He still can't believe it that this brilliant flyer turned sour.

After changing into his uniform in his quarters. He headed for his office to begin the long day of paper work. In spite the fact he's not allowed to fly for a few days until the doctor releases him.

****************************************

It was around five o ' clock in the evening. When he had receive word from the tower that the transport plane carrying his father, Lt. Materson and his aides from the states has arrived. The base itself would be having replacements arriving with-in a week as with parts, and ten new B'17'S with the crews to replace the ones that had rotated back to the states or have been killed in action.

He called Major Stovall to get the jeep to drive him over to the field to meet the group. It was going to be an interesting evening.

As he settled into the front seat with butterflies in his stomach. 

 

The End


End file.
